Ally
Allies, more commonly referred to as Pets by roguelike players, are monsters who travel with you, fight for you, and carry extra equipment for you. You may have two pets, plus one more pet for every five charisma points you have starting from 10 charisma. How to Obtain Pets Your first pet will join you when you enter Vernis. You can choose from a dog, cat, bear, or little girl. The animals have various natural advantages, but the little girl can equip all types of equipment and is the best choice. You can also tame pets through a variety of means:- *The horse master in Yowyn. Horses are very strong and fast. They are excellent companions at the beginning of the game. *The slave master in Derphy. Slaves of varying quality may be purchased there. All slaves are humanoid, so they can equip everything you can. *The Kaneda Bike in Noyel while the Christmas festival at every December (1.16 Xmas version) can be recruited by speaking to it and giving it three blue capsule drags. *Using a scroll of ally will create a random pet. The level and type of pet is dependent on your level. *Reading a Little Sister's Diary, Girl's Diary, or Cat Sister's Diary will spawn the owner of the diary as a pet. *Using a rod of domination allows you to subdue enemies and press them into your service. **Enemies higher level than you will most likely resist your domination attempt unless you have a high Magic Device skill. When tested, 30 tries resulted in 0 success against a monster that was only one level above my hero. However, having a monster heart let me dominate monsters that were 10+ levels higher than me with only one attempt. *You can get monster balls from general vendors or goods vendors in any town. A monster ball can capture any monster whose level is less than the rating of the monster ball. For example, a level 7 monster ball can capture anything from a flying frog up to a juere infantry. Note that some details of the monster may change by being captured, such as gender. *'Adventurers' of lesser or equal strength with an affection level of soulmate or above can be asked to join your party. *'Wishing' for ally or friend will bring up the same dialog box as your first pet (i.e. choose from a dog, cat, bear, or little girl). The level of the summoned pet will be 2/3rds of your own (rounded down) plus one. It should be noted that pets that have any kind of AoE attack will usually not use it because of the possibility that it might harm you; however, caster pets will still cast spells. Category:Add the Kaneda Bike Uses of pets Pets can follow you around and protect you during your adventures. You can 'G'ive them equipment and other items by 'i'nteracting with them and selecting Inventory; some creatures have a high carrying capacity, so you can give them a lot of your extra inventory. To switch to your pet's inventory, use the 7/Home, 9/Page Up or Tab keys. Note that if you try to take a piece of engagement jewelry from your pet your pet will angrily eat the jewelry and their impression level will go down, so if you give any engagement jewelry to your pet you'll never get it back. Pets will drink any potions you give them, eat any food you give them, and read any scrolls you give them, randomly. Thus, if your pet ends up with cursed equipment, give them a scroll of uncurse, and they'll attempt to uncurse their stuff. Note that if you give a pet food when it isn't hungry, it will not eat that food when it becomes hungry; instead, the food will sit in their inventory until it rots. To recover a pet that has died, bartenders in any town will offer to resurrect them for low fee. Pets will pick up any gold lying on the ground, as well as any ores and crystals (only if they are not stacked with any other item), which they will sell when you return to town. Pets can use the gold to get a training session to improve the potential of a random skill, which costs 500 gold per level of the pet. You cannot take gold or ores from your pets, but you can earn the gold from them by performing. In Elona+ you can use the "taming whip" tool on a pet to prevent it from picking up items off the ground, which includes preventing them from eating food which is on the floor. Ranches When you own a ranch, you can breed a pet there. You can take the offspring with you, kill them for their corpse, or sell them to the slave master in Derphy. Gene engineering If you have the gene engineer skill and a gene machine, you can combine one pet into another. This may raise the base pet's level and attributes, grant new skills, or grow new equipment slots. Evolution In Elona+ you can evolve your pets with a heart type item. Depending on the original pet type and the type of heart used, this can change the species, increase their stats, and/or give them new abilities or special actions. Doujou In Elona+ you can pay 50,00 gold to have a pet stay at the doujou. While there, the pet won't count towards the maximum number of allies that can be in your party, and its skills will slowly be trained. Once a pet is staying at the doujou, you can pay more money to develop its potential. Impression and Marriage Having the Soul Mate or *love* impress rating with your pet allows you to marry them. The game has no restrictions on whom you can marry, nor the number of spouses. Once married, you can "create gene" with them when you're sleepy. Doing so creates a genetic file that allows you to use the "Incarnate a Character" command to create heirs for your character. Note that, if you are playing in wizard mode, genes will not save correctly. The easiest way to impress your pet is to let them get the killing blow. Other ways include giving your pet engagement rings and amulets, giving them food mixed with a love potion and resurrecting them with a spell or book of resurrection. The most common way to lose impression is if your pet dies. Other ways include giving your pet a love potion and trying to take away engagement rings and amulets. Talking to your pet You may talk to your pet by 'i'nteracting with them and selecting Talk. Let's Talk: your pet responds by asking what you want; unlike normal NPCs, this won't raise or lower their impression of you. Wait at the town: instantly removes your pet from your party. You may resurrect them at an Inn for 100 gold. Good for saving a pet from an unavoidable death. May I ask for your hand?: asks your pet to marry you. Shut up/'You may speak now': toggles the pet's natural sayings on or off; this doesn't apply to things you have taught your pet to say. I'm going to abandon you: allows you to permanently remove the pet from your party. Bye bye: closes the talk dialog. Recommended pets *The god pets, except possibly the Android. *Any kind of Humans that can equip gear are great early on. *Greater Mummies can be a great pet for their fear touch attack, high HP, and high damage at the expense for their low speed (64). *Chess Pieces (except for the Pawn) can be great tanks if equipped right. Note that the knight is stronger than the rook. *Minotaurs (except for the casters) are like Humans with higher stats, and their unarmed damage is better than most non artifact weapons (2d9+15 for a Minotaur King). *Silver Eyed Witches are good humanoid pets with 148 speed, high evasion, greater evasion, and the ability to dim their opponents. *Giants of any kind (if you can find one and dominate it without dying). With 200 Life--almost twice that of a standard Yerles--they make the ultimate meat shields, and are capable fighters as well. *Tarantulas and Master Scorpions can be amazing pets if you get one early on due to their poison. Paralyzers are also good due to their high speed and their ability to, well, paralyze. *Asuras can be the ultimate killing machine if properly equipped and leveled. They have four hand slots, a ranged weapon slot, and an ammo slot, but can't equip armor that isn't a helmet. Add some more body parts and fit them with armor to increase survivability. *Quicklings are excellent if given a ranged weapon, they can fire up to ten times in one round you have. However, they tend to be somewhat more fragile compared to bells. *Golden/Silver Bells are also good. (Similar to Quicklings but because of their metal body, Bells are hard to hit by any magic or explosion, so they rarely die.) *Executioners have good stats and can use Death Word. *Spiral kings, base lvl 65, have the highest lvl for normal monsters, and for a good reason. Casts arrow magics and ball magics, but also comes with a high Control Magic skill that takes care of the problem of friendly fire. Splendid mages, very durable, and with base speed of 161 (and the ability to wear four speed rings at once), make good rides as well. You know you want one as your pet! Problematic pets *Any kind of fire or ice caster or breather. These will destroy items and fire ones will limit your mobility greatly due to the massive fields of fire they leave. Worse, they can and will kill themselves on said fire fields. *Nurses. They have terrible HP, and will heal your enemies. *Pure casters in general. Caster types tend to have bad HP. They are also very hard to equip properly, considering that anything beyond light armor will hinder their casting. *Monsters with a breath weapon. They tend not to use their breath weapon if they can avoid it, and if they DO use their breath weapon (especially something like a hound or drake) it will probably damage you and/or destroy your stuff, since it is a special action and thus unaffected by Control Magic. Dragons have tougher bodies than Giants (with 20 more Life and 10 more Speed), but their extremely high Constitution makes their breath an even bigger hazard to you. *Anything that is capable of cursing items. *Slimes. They die easily, cannot equip gear, damage gear, melt in their own acid, and may hinder you by leaving behind pools of acid when they die, which may cause your death if they die in an enclosed space and you cannot float. *Hands. They will pull enemies closer to you, including those you do not WANT near you - eyes, ghosts and sirens, etc. However, hands are nice to breed since they give Eye of Mind in genetic engineering and corpses raise strength. *Any invisible pets, as they remain invisible to you, but enemies can still see them. *<King> is the worst choice. He summons chess pieces which are hostile to not only your enemies but also to YOU! *Similar to the , Master Yeeks will summon lesser yeeks, including kamikaze yeeks, which can annihilate your party at low levels. See also *Enlait's Guide to Pets Category:Content